WAR-OnyxCoast
__TOC__ Map description An Axon vs. Necris-style map set in a frozen land. The Axon side is the Red team, which starts at a small base located at the east of the map, while the Necris team is the Blue side, spawning at a bigger, fortified base at the west. The Red side spawns with a Leviathan and two Mantas while the Blue team spawns with two Darkwalkers, a Fury and three Vipers. In between both bases there's an U-shaped link setup with two nodes at each side of a central bridge. Near these bridges, in a platform, there's a Support node which grants the owning team a Rocket Turret and whose reaction depends on the controlling team. If the node is controlled by the Red team, it raises the bridge between nodes. In control of the Blue team, it is lowered. Link Setups * Regular: There's a straight line that goes: Blue Power Core -> North Prime Node -> South Prime Node -> Red Power Core. The Bridge Control Node acts as a standalone Support node. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough UT3 Act IV: Calculated Losses The biggest challenge in this one comes not from the enemy bots, but from your own. Sometimes they grab the orb and run back behind the red core to get stuck. Sometimes they all pile in the leviathan and sit at your base entrance with it in the deployed state. Sometimes they abandon the leviathan at a sliver of health and leave it there so it never respawns. Worse still, by the time you realize there is a problem it's probably too late to fix the damage it caused. Unfortunately this is a 'do it yourself' level, meaning your bots won't help you much and you have to be a superstar. To make matters worse, merely getting in the leviathan causes the entire universe to assault it, so you've got a few handicaps to contend with. Your best bet is to get an early start out on the nodes. One of your bots will probably grab the orb and head to your prime node. If they don't you should do so. The other bots will probably climb in the Leviathan and drive it out to the middle of the battlefield. It's up to you whether you go with the Orb carrier or the Leviathan crew. If you're on the orb crew, you'll want to take the prime node first. Your orb will respawn at that node, and you'll be in good position to charge the enemy prime node. Most of the fighting takes place between those two nodes. Once you take the enemy prime node you can take your orb up and use it to shield the node. The bots will use the jump pad to reach you, and you can get easy head-shots when they line up with your scope. You can also jump off the node you are shielding to make them think it's safe for them to take it. When they start moving predictably, shoot them and destroy their orb, then climb back up and get yours. You can also leave the orb business to your bots and go sneak onto the bridge node via the ramp on the far west side of the field, but this node is so vulnerable it's more of an afterthought. The downside of joining the orb crew is that your leviathan crew probably won't make it across the bridge without your help. If you join the leviathan crew, you'll want to edge cautiously out into the clearing. The enemy bots will focus all of their fire on you and despite having tons of hit points, you'll die fast. The idea in this case is to nose the leviathan out so that it's behind *some* cover while you shoot at the enemy prime node through the embrasure. You can target and destroy any of the nodes from the clearing, and that kind of suppressive fire should allow your bots free reign to capture the nodes. Once you have all the nodes, you're supposed to drive the leviathan across the bridge and use it to attack the enemy core. The downside of joining the leviathan crew is that the enemies focus-fire on you, and there's a good chance you'll be wasting a leviathan before it reaches the other side of the bridge. Ideally you would join the orb crew at the beginning to secure the nodes and then quickly transition over to the leviathan crew to pilot it across. This is easier said than done, and it turns out you're better off playing the orb game and only using the Leviathan as a battering ram to keep (or get) the nodes under control. This is counter-intuitive since you're doing basically the opposite of what you should be doing, but it's really the only way to make most of the two halves you've been given. On the easier difficulties you can pilot the Leviathan without any such problems.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Tips and tricks Trivia * Early artwork and screenshots showed the map as a juggernaut, featuring destroyable objectives, as evidenced by the UT2007 trailer. Due to (arguably) performance problems, the map was cut in size. Gallery Unreal Tournament 2007 Trailer New August 23, 2006 External links and references See also